


Training

by knothim



Series: Inescapable [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dry Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Sounding, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knothim/pseuds/knothim
Summary: Lotor continues training Keith's body to respond to him and his commands. Keith tries to resist but finds himself succumbing to Lotor's training.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> More feelings and angst in this one, mostly on Keith's part.
> 
> *8/10 - some edits and minor changes

Lotor sat back in his chair after a long day of meetings, mentally exhausted from having to put up with incompetent clients and employees alike. He closed his eyes, his mind automatically thinking back to what calmed him most - his first night with Keith.

• • • • •

It had been four hours later when Lotor’s father finally left, and he was able to go back to his kitten. Keith’s heat had been triggered by the formation of their bond and the overpowering effects of the incense, and Lotor didn’t plan to punish his omega to suffer through it alone. 

When he got back to Keith, his kitten was curled into a small ball on his side with his eyes squeezed shut and his body tensed. Lotor couldn’t tell which was bigger, the damp spot of tears by his head or the puddle of precum next to his dick. Keith’s whole body was shaking, and when Lotor ran a hand down his back to announce his presence, his violet eyes snapped open. Originally glazed over, they soon focused on Lotor with an almost crazed desperation. 

“ _Alpha_ …” he whined, immediately turning away and presenting his ass up in Lotor’s direction as best he could with his hands still bound above his head. “ _Please_ … I need your knot.”

Lotor growled in desire and made quick work of stripping his clothes. Then he gripped the plug in his kitten’s ass and yanked it out without ceremony, thrusting his cock in before the mix of cum and slick from earlier had a chance to escape. After the initial scream when Lotor pushed in dry, the sounds spilling from Keith’s lips turned increasingly wanton, with pleas of “More,” “Faster,” and “Harder” interspersed among unrepressed moans. 

Keith came twice before Lotor finally released in his ass, taking care not to knot him this time despite his kitten’s pleading. When he finished, Lotor turned Keith onto his back so that he could stare into his wide eyes as he plunged into him again, over and over, his kitten only begging to come again. After that, Lotor unbound his wrists and made Keith ride him until he was crying because his legs were too weak to support his movements. Being the benevolent alpha that he was, Lotor took pity on his omega and held his narrow hips, guiding him to move up and down in opposition with his thrusts. 

That night, Lotor didn’t let go of Keith until the early hours of the morning when he passed out from exhaustion. He had a maid change the sheets while he took Keith to the shower and cleaned them both up. Lotor was tired himself - his kitten's stamina was better than he'd expected - but the pheromones still rolling off of Keith in waves of temptation kept him half-aroused. 

Back on the bed, Lotor laid them on their sides and pushed into Keith from behind, hugging him close and playing with the taut nipples on his chest. He languidly rocked into the tight heat, taking his time to thoroughly enjoy his kitten's lewd body. Keith let out a few soft moans, and even came dry once, but he still didn’t wake. Lotor followed him into a comfortable sleep after he came once more, pushing his knot in a final time. And just like that, they were connected until the late hours of the next morning.

Lotor wasn’t worried that Keith would try to escape or hurt him while he was sleeping. A heat in the presence of a bonded alpha was something that couldn’t be run from, and with the effects of the incense heightening his desire, his kitten wouldn’t be able to think about anything other than taking Lotor's knot for the entirety of the coming week. 

Just as he’d predicted, when Lotor woke up the next morning, it was to find Keith bouncing on top of him, his stomach already sticky with his kitten’s cum. Lotor groaned, and his hands automatically moved up to Keith's hips to help speed up his movements. Keith threw his head back and moaned as he came again, clenching down around Lotor’s cock and causing his release as well. 

Of course it wouldn’t end so quickly, and for the rest of the day, Lotor and Keith tumbled on the bed in each other’s embrace. When his kitten lost consciousness in the late afternoon, Lotor took the time to casually wipe down his slender body and then went to take a quick shower himself. 

As he toweled off, Lotor called Acxa and told him to inform the office that he had personal matters to attend to and would not be in for the rest of the week. Furthermore, he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Receiving confirmation, Lotor ended the call and went to the kitchen to eat and replenish his energy. He hadn’t expected his omega’s heat to be so intense. Lotor smiled. He looked forward to many more heats like this in the future. 

When the following Monday rolled around, Lotor felt more satisfied and refreshed than he had in a long time. It was nearing the end of Keith’s heat, and they had fucked almost nonstop, only taking breaks to eat and sleep, although eating had been difficult with his kitten trying to climb on top of him the entire time. 

Lotor was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t be around when Keith came back to his himself, but he could only delay his work for so long. Thus, he reluctantly returned to the office. 

• • • • •

Almost a month had passed since then, and Lotor was looking forward to devoting all his time to ravishing his kitten and continuing his training. He had been worried that he might have impregnated Keith after their first heat together, so he'd had a doctor check up on him. Lotor hadn’t given any thought to having kids, especially at this time, but his instincts couldn’t help wanting to knot his omega every chance he got. As it turned out, there was no need to worry. Keith’s genes made it difficult, almost impossible even, for him to give birth. 

A weight off his shoulders, Lotor had given the doctor a genuine smile at the news. Keith really was the perfect omega for him. As a hybrid, Keith’s heats were more frequent than the typical omega’s, occurring for a full week every two months instead of three. He experienced intense heats that wouldn’t go away until he got pregnant, but with a very unlikely chance of that occurring, Lotor could freely enjoy his kitten’s many heats without needing to bother with condoms or contraceptives.

He called Acxa as he headed to his car, telling him to light the incense and get Keith ready for when he arrived home. As his most loyal and trusted guard, Lotor had left him to watch over Keith and make sure he didn’t do anything foolish or unnecessary while he was at work. Acxa was strict with himself as well as others, so Lotor had no qualms about leaving his omega in his care. 

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith sat on the floor in the far corner of the room, arms wrapped around his legs and chin propped up on his knees. He had been locked in this room for probably around a month now, but he didn’t know for sure how many days had passed. Without any windows or clocks in the room, there was no way to tell the passage of time other than his regular meals and Lotor's daily visits.

Looking around the room again, Keith heaved a frustrated sigh. There were three doors in the room. The one that led out automatically locked when it was closed. Keith didn’t know what was behind the other door, but he assumed it was a closet of some sort, and it was also kept locked unless Lotor was in the room. The third led to the bathroom, but it had no lock, presumably to keep Keith from locking himself inside. There were only a few pieces of furniture around the room - a small table with two chairs, two nightstands, a TV, and of course, the large bed in the middle - and they were all virtually indestructible. On the ceiling, there were multiple cameras pointing in different directions that didn’t allow for any blind spots.

Keith hadn’t given up hope of escape yet, but it was distressing when he still couldn’t find any weaknesses after scouring the room countless times. There _had_ to be a way out. Shiro was worried and waiting for him on the outside, and Keith needed to get back to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering Shiro’s words. _Patience yields focus._ He could do this.

His eyes flicked to the door when he heard it slide open and saw Acxa enter in his uniform. “Lotor is on his way back. Go take a shower and get yourself ready,” he ordered. 

Keith cursed to himself but still stood up to follow his orders. He had learned very early on that resisting only resulted in Acxa doing everything instead. The first time Keith had been left alone with him, he’d fought using every trick he knew, but Acxa’s skills rivaled his own, and he’d managed to get stabbed with a tranquilizer. His muscles had gone weak, and he had been forced to lie paralyzed as Acxa methodically washed his body and then stretched his ass with his fingers at an excruciatingly slow pace. Keith's mind lost to his body, and he had slowly come to welcome the cold touches, pushing his ass back into Acxa’s hands. The second and third times were no different. Keith quickly learned that it was less humiliating to just follow his orders.

He walked into the adjoining bathroom, the red silk robe he’d been given flowing behind him. The thin material was so sheer that it was translucent, hiding almost nothing, but Keith still felt it was better than being completely naked. At least he could trick his mind into thinking he was covering himself.

Indifferent to Acxa’s gaze on him from behind, Keith turned on the water and stepped inside the shower. He hated how quickly he had gotten used to being on display. He shouldn’t be getting complacent in his position here.

Keith shivered under the cold spray but couldn’t find it in himself to care about trivial matters like his comfort while he was still being held captive. Acxa adjusted the temperature for him, and Keith mechanically washed himself as the water warmed. He wanted to stay in there forever if he could, anything to avoid getting back on that bed, but he had tried that last week and the result had been the same. 

Keith stepped out and dried himself off with the towel handed to him while Acxa turned off the shower. When he was finished, he dropped the towel to the floor and made his way to the bed. Curling up on his side away from Acxa, Keith reached between his legs and pushed in two fingers. His other hand fisted the sheets at the slight pain of inserting them dry, but he didn’t want to feel good from this. 

The worst part of all this was that he was forced to enjoy it, made to _beg_ Lotor for his knot. As his mind protested the pleasure and screamed for him to stop, his body kept crying out for more. Keith hated his body for feeling so good from Lotor's touch, for liking the taste of his cum. Hated how making love with Shiro couldn't even compare to how incredible being fucked by Lotor was. It would have been easier if he could hate it. 

Keith thrust his fingers twice, squeezing in a third before he was ready. It burned as he was stretched, but his body had gotten used to the rough treatment from Lotor and his dick twitched with the first sparks of arousal. Slick slowly started to accumulate inside his ass in anticipation of what was to come, making it easier for him to slide and scissor his fingers. 

The now-familiar scent of lavender hit his nose, and Keith bit his bottom lip as he forced his pinky in with the other fingers. His breathing hitched, and he started to tremble as he roughly thrust them into his ass, doing his best to avoid touching his most sensitive spots. He was almost completely hard by now, and resisting the urge to touch his dick, he spread his fingers. It stretched his ass so deliciously but it still wasn’t enough.

Keith shook like a leaf and couldn’t manage to suppress a moan when his fingers accidentally grazed his prostate. Electricity ran up his spine, and forgetting where he was and who was watching him, he pressed the spot again. Keith slightly shifted his legs to get some friction on his dick. With his current sensitivity, it wouldn’t take much more for him to come. 

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Acxa sighed, watching Keith try to secretly rub himself against the mattress. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him onto his back, pulling his knees apart and revealing his hard dick.

“Lotor hasn’t given you permission to touch your dick. I will finish preparing you now,” Acxa said, pulling away Keith’s hands. 

“No! I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!” Keith insisted. He didn't even try to lie and deny his actions anymore.

Acxa could feel him struggle to try and push his knees back together, but Keith was no match for him when his muscles were weak from arousal. 

“You know Lotor’s rules. You lose the privilege of preparing yourself when you try to come without his permission.”

Acxa slipped a cock ring on Keith’s twitching dick despite his protests, then immediately inserted three fingers. The inside of his ass was hot and slick, still tight even with the many times he’d taken Lotor’s knot. Acxa stroked his walls and spread his fingers, gentler than was necessary. He couldn’t help it, he liked to watch Keith squirm as he was unwillingly pleasured. 

Although Acxa wasn’t his alpha, his fingers had already learned his weak spots, and he enjoyed seeing Keith’s face scrunched up and his chest heaving as he tried to keep his reactions in check. Acxa wondered what Keith looked like when he was begging for a knot.

Staring at Keith’s flushed face, Acxa inserted a fourth finger, spreading him open for Lotor. In the beginning, he had been opposed when Lotor told him to watch over his new kitten. This wasn’t a part of his job description; he hadn’t signed up to be a watchdog for some omega that didn’t appreciate Lotor as his alpha. But then he saw him, the omega, and Acxa couldn’t help nodding his agreement. 

It was towards the end of his heat, after Keith had fallen unconscious, and the room had reeked of pheromones. He was collapsed on his side, covered in sweat, slick, and cum. His hair was a mess and partially covering his face, but Acxa could still see enough to recognize him. He _knew_ the omega. Or to be more precise, he’d fought alongside him once several months back.

• • • • •

Acxa was in an alley behind a bar, outnumbered after luring away a gang one of Lotor's enemies had hired to go after him, and the odds weren’t in his favor. Then, an attractive, tipsy man that looked barely legal stumbled around the corner and into the middle of their fight. He seemed to sober up quickly because the next moment, he punched one of the gang members in the throat with a strength that betrayed his size. They looked at each other as the man fell gasping to the ground, and with a silent understanding, they teamed up against the rest of the members. 

Sometime during the fight, Acxa had gotten stabbed. He managed to finish taking everyone out with the help of the stranger, but he passed out before he could thank him. When he woke up, he was lying in one of the guest rooms on Lotor’s estate. Apparently someone had dropped him off at the hospital, and that was where Lotor had found him. The stranger hadn’t left his name, but Acxa never forgot his vivid violet eyes that seemed to shine even in the dim lighting of the alley and his fur-lined ears of an omega. 

• • • • •

Three weeks ago, Acxa hadn’t known if it was luck or misfortune that he had been the one assigned to be Keith’s guard. He had hoped that their paths would cross again, but he always imagined it would be under different circumstances. However, it couldn’t be helped if these were his orders. Putting aside the gratitude he’d held onto for so long, Acxa accepted the assignment from Lotor. 

Now, he knew that this assignment had been a blessing. Even if Acxa couldn’t express his feelings of gratitude aloud, he could convey them through his actions. He was kind and gentle to Keith whenever possible, and during these times when he was allowed to touch him, Acxa made sure that Keith enjoyed himself.

Acxa watched his face, enraptured by the look of euphoric bliss evident in his features. He was delighted that he could be the cause of Keith’s pleasure, even if it was only in preparation for Lotor.

Deciding he was stretched enough - Lotor didn’t want him too loose - Acxa took out the plug Lotor had prepared from the nightstand. It was a fat, medium-length dildo with a sleek, black tail attached to the opposite end. It was made by Lotor’s company, and the long tail responded to the movements inside the wearer’s ass. Of course, the dildo would also vibrate and wriggle in turn. 

Acxa pushed in the plug, eyes hungrily watching the tail sway back and forth. He had to admit, Lotor had good taste. Just imagining what it felt like inside Keith’s ass made Acxa's pants feel tighter. Maybe if he hadn’t passed out that first time they'd met, then he and Keith would have… 

Acxa shook his head and pushed the thought from his mind. Keith belonged to Lotor now, and he was being entrusted to look after him. Even just having those thoughts was betraying Lotor's trust in him. 

Standing up from the bed, Acxa took his position by the side of the bed as he waited for Lotor’s return. His eyes never strayed from Keith, though Acxa told himself that it was to ensure that he didn’t try to come on his own. Yet deep in the corners of his heart, Acxa knew that he had already fallen for the omega since that fated encounter all those months ago. 

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

When Lotor opened the door to Keith’s room, he was greeted by the scent of aroused omega. Keith’s pheromones weren’t as strong now as when he was in heat, but they were still more than enough to get any alpha hard. Glancing over at Acxa, Lotor could see the obvious tent in his pants, but it seemed he hadn’t made a move to take care of it. As expected of his most diligent guard.

“Thank you, Acxa. You are dismissed for the weekend,” Lotor said, loosening his tie. "Feel free to take care of _that_ before you leave," he added, pointedly looking down. 

Acxa gave a slight nod and left the room.

Hearing Lotor’s voice, Keith got into a presenting position, unsteadily turning onto his stomach and pushing his ass up so that it was in full view. His back arched gracefully, tail swaying a little faster, and a more potent wave of pheromones washed over Lotor. 

He tossed his jacket over the back of a chair and walked to the end of the bed. Kneeling behind Keith, Lotor grabbed his hips and pressed his own erection against the plug, pushing it deeper into his kitten. He bent down and nipped at the mark on the nape of his neck. It still had yet to completely heal because Lotor couldn’t keep himself biting over it every time the delicate area was exposed, and the wound would reopen once again. Now, Keith’s neck, shoulders, and chest were littered with hickeys and bites Lotor had left, and dark bruises had essentially become a permanent feature on his narrow hips. 

“Did you miss me?” Lotor leaned down to purr beside his ear, pressing his chest flush against his kitten's back. 

Keith mewled and his tail violently swished from side to side, indicating that he had. Lotor ran his hands down his sides, coming together at the front where he felt the cock ring tight around his hard dick. 

“I see you tried to come again,” he teased, lightly squeezing his kitten’s balls that were drawn in tight and wrapping his other hand around his shaft. Keith whimpered at the pressure.

Lotor rubbed his thumb over the slit, spreading the bit of precum that had managed to leak out, and ordered, “Show me how much you missed me.” 

He pushed off of Keith and sat on the side of the bed, feet planted on the ground, and leaned back on his hands to look at his kitten still waiting with his ass up in the air. Keith glared at him with the usual hostility, but the hatred in his eyes had dimmed compared to their first meeting. 

Lotor smirked, cocking an eyebrow in challenge. He could wait all night. As much as he wanted to fuck his kitten, it was an obvious fact that he had other options. Keith only had Lotor, and if he wanted to come, he had to learn to follow orders. Unfortunately, he was stubborn, and two sticks of incense weren’t enough affect his rationality. But that was okay. Lotor wanted Keith to be aware and conscious of his actions when he gave in to him.

They were at an impasse, both waiting for the other to make the first move. After a long minute passed where neither of them moved, Lotor decided to help his kitten by giving him a little incentive to speed things up.

He sighed. “Fine, I won’t force you. If you’re not going to do it, I’ll go get some other omega to spread their legs for me,” Lotor bluffed, moving to stand up.

Hurt flashed in his kitten’s eyes. Faster than Lotor’s eyes could follow, Keith pulled him back by the shoulders and straddled his chest, pinning him to the bed. Lotor’s look of surprise quickly morphed into a triumphant grin. 

“What are you up to, Kit?” he asked, flicking his tongue out to lick the tip of Keith’s dick that was hovering in front of his face. The pet name had stuck after their first night, and his kitten seemed to have taken a liking to it. 

Keith instinctively thrust his hips forward but caught himself before he did it a second time.

“Don’t move or I’ll bite your dick off,” Keith growled, his voice tinged with anger. If Lotor was guessing correctly, it was possessiveness that fueled this threat. His cock twitched at the knowledge.

He watched Keith struggle with himself but in the end, his instincts won out and he slowly scooted down his body. Lotor had to bite back his laugh when he saw his kitten try to hide how he purposely rubbed his dick against his shirt. 

“Why don’t you take off my shirt. It’d feel better directly against my skin, wouldn’t it?” Lotor offered, feeling generous. “I’ll give you two minutes.”

Keith glanced away in humiliation and a light blush dusted his checks, but his hands quickly went up to the buttons at the collar. Further down, his fingers started to fumble and it took longer for him to undo each button.

"Tick tock, you don't have much time left," Lotor warned.

Keith groaned in frustration and tore his shirt open, the remaining buttons popping off. This time, Lotor couldn’t hold back his laugh as Keith sat on top of him, impatiently rubbing his erection against his abs. 

After watching the erotic show for longer than the two minutes Lotor had given him, he grabbed his kitten's dick to stop his movements. Keith whined, continuing to rut his hips until he squeezed in warning.

“Let’s move on now, shall we?” Lotor smiled.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith took several shuddering breaths before he sank to his knees between Lotor’s spread legs. He took care not to let his dick accidentally touch Lotor again. It was painful to be so hard yet unable to come. He wanted to get this over with quickly.

Lotor pushed up onto his elbows and watched as Keith reluctantly wrapped his hands around his large cock and leaned forward. Keith hesitantly sucked on the tip and his eyes automatically fell shut. The strong, alpha taste of Lotor’s cock had become familiar by now, and Keith couldn’t truthfully say that he hated it. 

After the first taste, he started to suck him in earnest. He licked down the shaft until he reached where his hands were holding Lotor around the base, then made his way back up. When he reached the head again, Keith felt the urge to kiss it. This was his alpha's cock and the omega in him wanted to worship it. He couldn't believe something this big was going to go inside him. 

Keith gently touched his lips to the tip, unconsciously looking up at Lotor when he pulled back. His tongue darted out to lick away the saliva and precum coating his lips. 

Lotor's eyes narrowed and seemed to darken with desire. “Do you know what you do to me when you look at me with those eyes," he groaned.

Keith mewled in response, then took the head into his mouth. He sucked as he swirled his tongue around the tip. Lotor’s hands came up to rub his ears in encouragement, and Keith didn’t even try to hold back the purr that naturally arose in response. 

He took the length of Lotor’s cock into his mouth and swallowed around it as it went deeper down his throat. When he got to the base, Lotor held his head in place so he couldn’t pull back. Keith felt his throat painfully spasm and throb around Lotor’s cock, but he didn’t panic or try to fight it. He knew Lotor would let him up to breathe before he could pass out. 

As Keith expected, Lotor finally released his head just as the edges of his vision started to blur. But instead of pulling off, Keith just pulled back halfway and held Lotor’s cock in his mouth, tonguing the slit until he caught his breath again. When he was ready, he continued to bob his head up and down, sucking and licking as he went.

Keith was getting better at giving Lotor blowjobs. He didn’t want to be, but it was impossible not to improve with all the "practice" Lotor had been “helping” him with. If he concentrated, he could relax his throat enough to fit Lotor’s cock on his own. Since becoming able to swallow around him without choking, Lotor allowed Keith to give him a blowjob instead of just fucking his throat. Despite how he hated it, Keith felt a sense of pride at being trusted to bring pleasure to his alpha.

However, he still wasn’t able to satisfy him until the end. Keith’s speed couldn’t match Lotor’s needs, so when he was nearing the edge, Lotor held his head in place while he rutted up into his throat. After all the practice they’d had the last few weeks, Keith knew to let go and let himself be used. He relaxed his throat and felt it open up around Lotor’s cock. Lotor used him like a sleeve as he groaned out Keith’s name.

All of a sudden, Lotor pulled out most of the way until only the head of his cock was inside his mouth and fisted himself. Keith didn’t know why Lotor wasn’t fucking his throat like usual, but he swirled his tongue around the head and sucked anyway.

“Hold it in your mouth- Don’t swallow,” Lotor grunted out between groans.

Keith did as he was told and kept his throat closed as his mouth filled with Lotor’s cum. When Lotor finished, he let out a satisfied sigh and sat up. 

“You’ve improved,” he praised, cupping Keith’s cheek. His ears flicked in response and a low purr rumbled in his chest.

Lotor’s hand slid down to grab Keith’s chin between his fingers. His head was tilted back until he was staring directly into deep yellow and purple eyes. 

“Open up and show me. Don’t let it spill,” Lotor instructed.

Even if he didn’t acknowledge Lotor as his alpha, Keith’s body automatically responded to the command in his voice. Taking care not to let any spill out, he opened his mouth. He saw Lotor’s eyes dip down and darken with desire. Without realizing, Keith had unconsciously spread his knees wider and arched his back to thrust his nipples forward. 

Under Lotor’s watchful gaze, the movement in Keith’s ass increased, and he could feel the tail waving about like mad behind him. His cheeks started heating up, and his eyes had trouble focusing. His lips felt stretched and swollen, and Lotor’s thick cum filled his mouth. 

Breathing through his nose, Keith made a whining sound. He wanted to swallow everything his alpha had given him.

“Very good,” Lotor murmured. He used his other hand to push Keith’s hair back from his face. “You may swallow.”

Keith closed his mouth and swallowed, the warm liquid flowing down his throat. It made his head feel dizzy with lust and all he wanted was to come on his alpha’s knot. After he finished swallowing, Keith looked up at Lotor with pleading eyes. Lotor tugged him up by his chin, and Keith got up from the floor to stand between his legs. 

“Open,” Lotor said, and Keith immediately obeyed.

Lotor checked his mouth, and after he was satisfied that Keith had swallowed everything, he pulled him closer by the waist. His lips wrapped around one of Keith’s nipples, and Keith arched into the wet warmth. Lotor sucked and pulled with his teeth and twisted the other nipple between his fingers, causing soft gasps and mewls to fall past Keith’s lips.

“Good boy,” Lotor praised. “Did it taste good?” he asked, switching to the other nipple. “You’re getting better at using your mouth, though I still like using this place best.”

Lotor reached down and stroked the wagging tail, slowly inching his hand up until he reached the base of the plug. Wriggling it around inside Keith, he asked, “Shall we get you ready for me?”

Keith quickly nodded his assent, a whine stuck in the back of his throat. 

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Lotor grinned and lightly slapped his ass. “Then get on the bed.”

Keith scrambled onto the bed, returning to the presenting position with his ass facing Lotor. The tail swayed temptingly behind him. Lotor chuckled and stood up from the bed. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and went to the closet. Easily locating what he wanted, he returned to the bed and sat back on his heels behind his kitten. The ass in front of him shook impatiently, but Lotor just gave it a quick squeeze and turned his attention back to the black box he had brought over. 

He opened the lid and looked over the contents, all toys of varying sizes and functions designed specifically for omegas. Everything in the box and closet was created by his company, so he was very comfortable with their usage. Spotting several vibrating eggs of similar sizes, Lotor pulled them out and laid them on the mattress beside him. He searched through the box to find the remaining eggs and came up with ten in total. They all had 10 strengths of vibration with 5-7 different patterns each. 

Setting the box on the ground, Lotor turned back to his kitten and traced his hands up the back of his pale thighs to his ass. He grabbed the base of the plug and fiddled with it, admiring how it made the tail swing faster.

“Wait… Loto-” Keith started to moan.

Before he could finish, Lotor cut him off by roughly yanking on the plug. He watched the slightly gaping pink whole twitch a few times before sinking three fingers in. It was hot and tight and wet with slick. He crooked his fingers, searching for the spot that never failed to drive his kitten crazy. Seeing Keith shudder and try to suppress a moan, Lotor knew he'd found it.

“Did you forget how to address me?” he scolded, vigorously rubbing his kitten's prostate. “Do you need me to help you remember?”

“Alpha! Alpha, please! I’m sorry… Alpha, _please_ ,” Keith cried when Lotor painfully squeezed his balls, desperately writhing on the sheets with the need to come. “ _Alpha_ …”

“That’s better,” Lotor said, letting go of Keith’s balls and lightly patting the side of his ass. “Now that your memory has returned, let’s get your ass ready for me.” 

Even if Keith had prepared himself beforehand, it wasn’t usually thorough enough for Lotor’s cock to slide in painlessly. If Acxa had been the one to do it, he purposely didn’t stretch Keith enough because he knew that Lotor liked to do some of it himself. He only had Keith prepared in case he wanted to skip foreplay and go straight to fucking him, which Lotor did when he was too busy or tired to bother with it. But for the most part, he liked to slowly take apart his kitten until his mind was filled with thoughts of Lotor and taking his knot before finally thrusting his cock in.

He pulled out his fingers and picked up one of the eggs with a simpler design, pushing it into Keith's ass. They weren't very big, only 1.5-2 inches in length, but they all had distinct shapes. The one he just inserted had only a plain, bullet design, easy for even a beginner, which Keith most certainly was not. Lotor just wanted to tease his kitten as a little extra punishment for earlier.

“We’ll stretch your ass with these this time. Let's see how many you can fit,” he said, turning the vibration setting to 2. Keith let out a soft whimper at the barely existent stimulation. 

Lotor patiently waited for a few minutes, kneading Keith’s tight ass and licking around his rim, occasionally dipping his tongue inside. His slick tasted so sweet that it was addicting. 

Soon enough, Keith started to rock back and forth, searching for more stimulation. Grabbing the next egg - it was actually shaped like an egg and wider at one end - Lotor easily slipped it into his kitten’s hole. For this one, he set the vibration to 5 at a slow pulse. Without pausing, he put in another two, setting them both to random, one on 4 and the other on 6. Keith’s breathing was heavy now, and the four remotes of different colors swung from their cords as they hung from his shaking ass. 

Looking at the six eggs left on the bed, Lotor picked up a round, flat vibrator with bumps that looked similar to the ones on his cock. 

“This is number five,” Lotor said, holding it to the entrance of his kitten’s ass. He slowly pushed it in with two fingers and maneuvered it around inside until it was resting against Keith’s prostate. 

Reaching between Keith's legs to massage his balls with one hand, Lotor said, “You’re halfway done now. Let’s try coming once with just these,” and suddenly turned the vibrator on to the highest level. 

Keith’s body jerked and he fell onto the bed. He started to hump the mattress, but Lotor had anticipated that and swiftly turned him onto his back. At least he had learned better than to use his hands to touch his dick. Lotor lifted Keith’s legs to rest on his shoulders and pushed two fingers back inside his ass, pressing the flat vibrator to his prostate. 

“I didn’t give you permission to rub yourself on the mattress,” Lotor chastised, grabbing his kitten’s wrists in his other hand and pinning them above his head. “You can come from your ass or not at all,” he rubbed the vibrator around in small circles.

Keith shuddered and writhed in his hold but Lotor refused to let up. The graceful curve of his dick was accentuated by the restraining cock ring, and the black provided a nice contrast to the bright pink of his dick and the pale white of his stomach. 

“Wait, stop! I can’t- Take the ring off!” Keith cried, but Lotor only held him more firmly. He changed the vibration to a fast pulse and used his thumb to rub the sensitive skin of his taint. 

“ _Ahh_ …” Keith moaned as he came dry. 

Lotor watched captivated as his kitten’s expression morphed into one of absolute pleasure. 

He dove down to kiss his parted lips, bending Keith in half. Their lips crashed together and he licked his way inside his kitten's mouth while he was helpless to fight back. When Lotor pulled back to mouth down his neck, his kitten was left gasping for air. Lotor inhaled the intoxicating pheromones by his scent glands and bit down. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but Keith would undoubtedly have another bruise there by morning. 

Despite being able to withstand Lotor's rough treatment, even going so far as to beg for it himself, his kitten's body was surprisingly delicate. He bruised easily, or maybe Lotor was just too strong, but he had quickly come to love seeing the dark marks on his kitten’s pale skin. It was a symbol of the strength of their bond, how nothing could overpower their innate need for each other.

Licking at the new wound he made, Lotor continued to mouth down Keith’s chest, pausing to nip at his collarbone along the way. He bit around a nipple so that it was encircled by indents of his teeth and then lightly bit at the protruding nub as well. Keith’s soft cries were like music to his ears.

Lotor sat back and looked down at his kitten. Sweat matted his bangs to his forehead, and his dick was still hard in the cock ring binding it. New marks were scattered across his chest and neck. Keith looked absolutely wrecked, like he had already been fucked within an inch of his life when their night had barely begun. But Lotor hadn’t even knotted him yet, so there was no possibility that he was satisfied.

“Did you enjoy that?” Lotor asked, not really expecting an answer. Biting Keith’s ear, he continued. “Let’s stay like this. I want to watch you come apart, although we may not have enough to fill you,” he said, fondly patting his kitten's stomach. 

Lowering the vibration of the flat egg to 4, Lotor picked up another - this one with a ribbed sleeve - and pushed it inside his kitten’s trembling ass. He set it to a wave-like pulse at 5 and used his fingers to shuffle around the eggs inside so that they would hit different areas. 

When Keith started to softly moan again, Lotor slipped in another egg. He repeated the action for the next three vibrators, giving Keith time to appreciate the differences in each egg’s size and shape before inserting the next one. One had rounded spikes, one jutted out at odd angles, and one looked like a bumpy sphere and expanded an inch in diameter in time with the pulse setting. Lotor set them to varying speeds and patterns. 

Left with just one more, Lotor picked up the last egg and turned it over between his fingers, admiring its unique design and capability. It was his company’s latest product and still in the trial phase. Lotor had conceived the idea for it only a few days before he found Keith, but the developers at his company worked fast and were able to create a prototype of it within three weeks. He had brought one home after it was completed, offering to help with the trials by testing it on his omega, but it had slipped his mind until now. 

“This is the last one. I think you’ll like it.”

Lotor pushed in the final egg with some difficulty - it was getting crowded inside his kitten and he had clenched down in anticipation - but he was able to get it inside and lodge it between the other eggs. He set it to a low 3 and waited. 

Keith looked up at him with confusion in his hazy, violet eyes, and Lotor grinned back in response. He hadn’t activated its special feature yet, so it was only vibrating on low at the moment. He set the egg to a slow rotation and eagerly watched the show unfold. 

Letting out a loud moan, Keith twitched beneath Lotor. His hands clenched into tight fists, and his eyes squeezed shut. His hard dick strained against his stomach, still unforgivingly bound by the tight cock ring. 

Lotor could imagine what was happening inside his kitten. The last egg looked like two fat, 1.5 inch bullets connected at their ends. Instead of pulsing, the bullets spun and rotated at random angles in a stirring motion. Right now, all the eggs inside Keith were slowly being rearranged as the vibrator rotated, making it so that they never hit the same place for long. 

Lotor would have to tell the developers that this new model was a success. Keith’s body said it all, how much he enjoyed the unique features of this new egg. 

“What’s happening!?” Keith cried, his voice tinged with distress from not knowing what was happening inside him. “Make it stop!!”

Lotor could see slight movement in his kitten’s distended stomach. The skin over it was stretched taut, and he laid his hand on top of the bump. Lotor felt the toys inside collide with one another and push against Keith’s insides. He could even feel the weak vibrations under his palm, despite having set only one egg as high as 7. 

“I am sure you don’t mean that, Kit,” Lotor said, turning one of the eggs up to 10. “It probably feels so good, so unlike anything you’ve felt before.” He increased another egg to full power. “Just let go, lose yourself to the pleasure,” Lotor murmured, setting another to 10. “It’s okay, there is no need to be so stubborn.” Increased to 10. “You will enjoy it more if you don’t fight it.” 

Lotor continued to softly coax his kitten with words of encouragement as one by one, he turned up all the eggs to their highest level of vibration. He set half to pulse at a rapid speed and the other half to pulse at random so that Keith wouldn’t be able to anticipate when the spikes of pleasure hit. Lotor set the expanding egg to a quicker pulse, but for the 2 spinning bullets, he only increased the speed to a mid-5. He wanted Keith to properly feel each egg inside him before it moved to a new position. 

When Lotor was finished fiddling with the remotes, he leaned his head down to rest on Keith’s stomach. Even with all ten eggs set to their highest levels, he could barely hear the sound of their vibrations. Lotor had to hand it to his developers - the eggs were made so that they could be used discreetly, and he didn’t doubt that users would go undiscovered in public, that was, if they could keep their reactions in check. 

Inserting two fingers, Lotor felt around inside Keith. The eggs were shuffling around faster than he’d thought, but he didn't think his kitten minded. Adding another finger and pushing it in to the second knuckle, Lotor decided that although Keith was rather full, he could still fit more.

“Your ass has stretched so much, even ten eggs don't seem to be enough for you. You could probably fit at least three more inside,” Lotor said. “I'll have to bring back some more for next time.”

Keith fervently shook his head while moaning his opposition with weak falsehoods like “No” when he meant “Yes” or “I can’t” when he clearly could. He might have _believed_ that he couldn’t fit any more, but Lotor knew better. He would teach his kitten that he had no limits, only the ones he set himself, but Lotor would help him overcome those. 

He snaked his arms under Keith's thighs and wrapped them around his legs, pulling them further over his shoulders. Lotor lifted Keith’s hips up so that his head was sandwiched between his milky thighs. He bit the soft flesh of his inner thigh until his kitten let out a cry of pain, then kissed the wound in apology. Turning forward, he licked down the underside of Keith’s restrained dick, sucking one of his balls into his mouth when he reached the base. 

“Hey. Tell me how it really feels,” Lotor said, rolling his ball around a couple of times with his tongue before switching to the other one.

Keith couldn't form coherent sentences anymore; Lotor could barely make out any words apart from the wanton moans he released with every exhale. His hands were tangled in Lotor’s hair, trying to pull him closer than was physically possible. Lotor enjoyed this more assertive display of passion when Keith attempted to make him move according to his will. It was thrilling to watch his kitten lose control and become unable to contain his desires, and it was happening more frequently as of late. 

Lotor gave one more hard suck to his balls and mouthed lower to lightly nip at his kitten’s taint with his teeth. Keith cried and jerked in his hold, but Lotor held him tight and did it again. When Keith started sobbing but still refrained from pushing Lotor’s head away, he moved even lower.

Licking a flat stripe over his kitten’s hole, Lotor used his tongue to tease the entrance. He poked his tongue in and out several times, tasting the sweet slick that was overflowing inside. Keith simultaneously cried and moaned. He pulled Lotor's hair and pressed his heels into his back to bring him closer.

“More! More- Please, I can’t- _Please_ … Let me come!” Keith begged, using his legs as leverage to push his ass back into Lotor’s mouth. “Lo- _Alpha_ , please!”

“You just came a while ago and you want to come again so soon? I didn’t even fill you completely, but you’re already like this. You’re a greedy, little omega, aren’t you?” Lotor teased, ignoring his kitten’s slip-up. “But it’s okay, I like that. Just to remind you, though, I’ve still only come once, as well. You know what we're going to do after this, don't you? Are you sure you want to come now?” he asked.

“Yes! _Please_ …” Keith moaned, vigorously nodding his head.

“Well, you did take all the eggs, so I suppose I could give you a little reward first,” Lotor chuckled at his kitten's eagerness.

Lotor was in a good mood and feeling generous so he reached over and slipped off the cock ring. He rubbed his hand over the quivering bulge of Keith's stomach, feeling it move beneath his palm. Extending his tongue past the rim, Lotor licked and pushed against the shaking walls of his kitten's insides. It didn’t even take 15 seconds until Keith was coming, so wound up as he was. He yanked on Lotor’s hair and dug his heels into his back, moaning out “ _Alpha_ …” as his cum shot up to his chest from the force of his release. 

After he was finished, Keith could only writhe in Lotor’s arms as the eggs continued their assault inside his ass and Lotor continued to tease his entrance with his tongue. When his kitten lost the energy to even cry, Lotor pulled away and lowered him back to the mattress. Keith looked exhausted, but Lotor wasn’t ready to finish yet. He licked clean the cum that had spilled up to his chest, then continued to make his way up until he was sucking another bruise onto his shoulder. 

“Alpha…” Keith whimpered. His hands twisted in the sheets beside his head. 

Lotor hummed. “What is it, Kit?” he asked as he created a matching bruise on his slender throat.

“ _Alpha_ …” he whined again, squirming under Lotor. 

“I can’t know what you want if you don’t tell me,” Lotor chuckled and pinched a nipple. "Use your words."

“Take them out… _Please_.”

“You have hands. Do it yourself,” Lotor flippantly said, sitting back up.

Keith started to softly cry again, but he didn’t wait for further instructions and reached down to grab one of the remotes. He slowly pulled the egg out, his body shuddering when it passed through his hole. When Keith dropped it to the bed, Lotor could see excess slick coating the outside. His kitten was probably so wet and slippery and he couldn’t wait to get inside.

Keith picked up the next remote. This time, he yanked on it, probably hoping to not feel the vibrations so keenly, but the thin cord snapped cleanly off. It came out without the egg, and his kitten looked up at Lotor with pleading eyes. 

“Help me,” he cried. 

“You’re a big boy, you can do it,” Lotor smiled encouragingly.

He pulled Keith’s legs up by the knee and spread them apart so that he had a better view. Lotor was painfully hard by now and started to get himself ready. He had been patient and ignored his own erection while he prepared his kitten, and now he was finally ready. As soon as Keith removed the final egg, Lotor was going to thrust inside his wet heat. 

“Continue,” he ordered as he lightly stroked his own cock. 

Tears fell from Keith’s eyes, but he still obeyed and picked up another remote. He pulled on it slowly for fear that this one would also break off and get stuck inside. When it reached his entrance, Keith’s breathing hitched, and the slight tremble in his hands turned into shaking.

Lotor could see why. His kitten had grabbed the remote for the spinning egg, and it was still vibrating and rotating as it came right up to his rim. Keith was able to pull it out halfway before his grip weakened and the remote slipped from his hands. Stuck at the entrance, the egg relentlessly continued to spin wildly and turn in place while the half still inside rolled against his sensitive walls. 

Keith panted for breath, and his knuckles turned white as they clenched the sheets at his sides. His thighs and hips shook, and the small movements in his stomach were still visible. His hair fanned out on the bed beneath him, framing his delicate face, and there was a dazed look in his brilliant violet eyes. 

He was breathtaking. 

But as much as Lotor would have enjoyed admiring Keith’s beauty until he could finish pulling out the eggs himself, he was looking forward to being enveloped in his tight heat even more. He decided that it wouldn’t hurt to give his kitten a hand, just for this one.

“Let’s keep going. I will help you with this one,” Lotor said.

He pried Keith’s hands from the sheets and helped him pick up the remote with both hands. Lotor covered them with his own and gently tugged on the cord. The egg slipped out fairly easily, but Keith’s sigh of relief was heavy, as if that small amount of effort had drained him of his energy.

However, Lotor didn’t give him any time to rest and immediately guided his kitten’s hands back to the cluster of remotes hanging from his ass with the order to continue. Keith hesitated for only a second before he picked one up and gingerly pulled on it, seeming wary of what was on the other end. But it came out with ease, and he moved on to the next remote. 

Lotor watched his kitten’s stomach shrink back to its usual flatness, feeling somewhat disappointed. When he realized what he was imagining, Lotor shook his head to clear his thoughts. He'd had a strong urge to breed Keith and watch his stomach swell with his litter ever since their first night together. However, that was just his instincts talking, it wasn’t what Lotor himself wanted. Kids would only get in the way of his personal time with Keith, and Lotor wasn't willing to sacrifice that. Perhaps in the future it could become an option, but at the moment, he wasn't ready to let go of his kitten.

Once again, he was thankful that there was only a small possibility of Keith getting pregnant. But Lotor had to admit, his kitten did look good with his insides filled and his stomach stretched out. He would have to see if he could do something about that.

Keith continued to pull out the eggs one by one. Somewhere around the fifth or sixth vibrator, he accidentally pressed one of the controls on the remote and changed the pulse to a higher frequency. Another time, he got either careless or impatient, and another cord had broken off, leaving a second egg inside. However, his kitten powered through and was able to safely remove the remaining eggs. 

Pulling out the last one, Keith's arms dropped to the bed and he closed his eyes. Lotor pushed in three fingers and felt around for the two eggs that were left inside. He felt them brush against the tips of his fingers - both still vibrating on the highest setting - but they were lodged too deep for him to reach.

“Were you so unwilling to let the eggs go? Your ass sucked them in so deep. Did you want to keep them in that much?" Lotor teased. "I’d like to help you take them out, but I’ve already been more than patient enough,” he said, taking hold of his kitten’s hips and lining himself up to his entrance.

Keith's eyes snapped open in alarm. “Wait! You can’t!” he cried, grabbing Lotor’s forearms. “They’re still inside!” 

“Then it will feel even better,” Lotor said dismissively and thrust into his kitten without further delay. 

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith and Lotor moaned in unison. The pressure from the ten eggs had been overwhelming, but even they hadn’t been enough to make Lotor’s entrance completely painless. Keith threw his head back at the burn as he was stretched around Lotor’s cock.

Lotor held Keith in place and slowly rolled his hips a couple times without pulling out. His cock pressed the two eggs into his hypersensitive walls, and one shifted right up against his prostate. Keith didn’t know that it was possible to feel so full - Lotor hadn't even put in his knot yet. He glanced up, and his breath caught in his throat. 

Lotor’s long, white hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and a few loose strands of hair had escaped to elegantly frame his face. The wide expanse of his chest made Keith want to lay his head on it, or take a bite and mark it as his property. The large muscles of Lotor's biceps and forearms contracted as he moved Keith's body to his will, like he weighed nothing, and made him long to be held in the protection of their strong embrace. Clearly defined abs rippled as Lotor rocked into him, and Keith wanted nothing more than to feel how they moved under his hands. He gulped, swallowing the extra saliva that had accumulated in his desire, but he couldn’t do anything about the excess slick leaking from his ass.

Realizing where his eyes and thoughts were headed, Keith startled and looked up at Lotor’s face, afraid that he’d been caught staring. Their eyes met and he was unable to tear his gaze away. Lotor was staring down at him, his eyes dark with lust, and Keith knew that he’d been exposed. His heart pounded in his chest.

Lotor fell forward onto his hands, slapping them onto the bed on either side of Keith’s head and trapping him in place. 

“Do you know what kind of face you’re looking at me with right now? What are you thinking about?” he asked, pulling out an inch and gently thrusting back inside. 

“You,” Keith breathed, answering honestly without realizing as he stared up into bottomless yellow and purple eyes. 

Lotor stared back at him, searching his eyes for something. Whatever it was that he found must have pleased him because he surged down to capture Keith’s lips in his own. Their mouths melded together in a sensual kiss, and Keith felt that in this moment, something had changed between them. He didn’t know what it was or whether it was a good thing or not, but a switch had been flipped inside him.

Keith pushed back, using his teeth to bite and tug on Lotor’s bottom lip to get him to deepen the kiss. Lotor immediately responded in kind, biting Keith hard enough for him to taste his own blood, then shoving his tongue inside. They fought for control of the kiss, if it could even be called a fight. Lotor had the upper hand in size and strength and easily overpowered Keith. He lowered himself onto his elbows so their bodies were flush against one another, and then continued pressing closer as he stole Keith’s breath away until he was gasping for air. 

Bucking his hips up a few times, Keith rubbed his straining dick against Lotor’s hard abs. “Alpha, please… I need- I need you- _Fuck me_ ,” he moaned when Lotor pulled away to kiss down his neck. 

Lotor growled and snapped his hips up into Keith. “How could I resist with you begging me so nicely?” he asked and licked back up his neck. “Relax, let me take care of everything,” Lotor added more softly, nibbling the tip of his ear.

Keith laid exhausted on the bed as Lotor started up a slow, deliberate pace. Lotor rolled his hips, gently pushing up into his body. Keith closed his eyes and let himself be rocked by the movements.

It was almost relaxing. There were no overly intense or mind-blowing sensations. Lotor’s cock slightly grazed Keith’s prostate on each leisure thrust, and the two eggs slowly shifted around inside him. They were still vibrating on high and occasionally made Keith’s vision flash white when they pressed up against his prostate, but he could still keep his reason. It was as if Lotor was gently guiding him to let go and fall to some place where he wouldn’t be able to come back from. Keith didn’t know if he could resist, or if he even wanted to.

Lotor found his way back to Keith’s lips for another kiss. It was sweet and tender and there was an emotion behind it that Keith couldn’t place. It was different from love or affection, but it wasn’t just an animalistic, carnal desire either. It made Keith feel warm and cared for, and he melted into the kiss.

“Hold onto me,” Lotor pulled away to say, snapping his hips a little harder while maintaining the same steady rhythm.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lotor’s neck and pulled him back to their kiss. He had wanted Lotor to fuck him, but this was just as good and felt almost intimate. Keith had always enjoyed the intimacy that came with sex - learning more about his partner, finding what made them tick. Letting his partner do the same with him. 

Up until now, he'd only had that with Shiro. Shiro was the one person who had never given up on him. Only he had ever made Keith feel safe enough to let down his guard. Despite his usually tough exterior, Keith could allow himself to be vulnerable in front of Shiro. When he laid bare his damaged and imperfect heart for Shiro to do with as he wished, he had held Keith in his arms and called him beautiful, told him he loved him, made him feel like he was whole. 

But now, Keith's walls were being forcibly torn down, one layer at a time, and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. Keith fought against it. He _really_ tried. Thinking about Shiro kept him sane, but it quickly became an impossible thing to do when Lotor so much as entered the same room. Lotor would make him feel incredible pleasure that he had no countermeasure against. Keith’s resolve would crumble, and his body would melt under the practiced hands. His defenses wore thinner each time Lotor put his hands on his body or said a word of praise that made his omega side preen, and every day it took less and less for him to give in to his instincts. 

Slowly stripping Keith of his reason and will to fight, Lotor was turning him into a slave to his nature. Keith was becoming a puppet that moved at Lotor’s will, dancing in his palm until he was satisfied. He resisted as best he could, but even he couldn’t deny that his body longed for the alpha’s touch. 

Keith didn’t want this but he couldn’t even remember why. 

In his mind, Keith knew that he was being drugged and that this was rape, but it was hard to think of it as a bad thing when it felt like Lotor was making love to him with every gentle thrust of his hips. Even if Lotor just toyed with or abused his body, he made it feel like the best kind torture. When Keith was connected to him like this, he thought that he wouldn’t mind if he never escaped. 

Would it really be so bad if he just gave himself over to Lotor? He could give Keith everything his body craved and more. How much time would have to pass until it was acceptable for him to give in? It had already been a month. Would Shiro forgive him for not fighting harder? One of the things he liked about Keith was his spirit and refusal to give in under any circumstance. What would happen to Shiro's feelings when he finally gave up? Keith was sure they would change. Would they ever be able to see each other again? Maybe Shiro wouldn't be able to look at him anymore. Did it even matter?

Keith moaned into the kiss with Lotor. “I love you,” he said as silent tears slid down the sides of his face. He didn’t know who those words or tears were meant for. 

Lotor’s hips abruptly stopped and he pulled back from the kiss. Keith’s arms fell to the bed. Lotor’s deep eyes stared intently into his own, and Keith was sure that he could read his deepest thoughts. All his hopes and his dreams, his fears and insecurities. 

Keith tried to blink away his tears but they wouldn’t stop flowing. Lotor’s eyes on him felt too hot, too intense. Suddenly, he didn’t want to be seen anymore. He turned his head to the side, covering his face with his arms. Keith took several shuddering breaths through his mouth and tried to calm the emotions raging inside him. 

He couldn’t do this. He wanted Shiro to hold him in his arms and tell him that everything would work out. He wanted Lotor to fuck him, knot him, until he couldn’t stand on his own. He didn’t want to be locked in this room alone with no contact with Shiro or his friends. He didn’t want to leave this bed, didn’t want to ever leave the comfort of his alpha’s arms.

Keith started crying for real, all his conflicting and pent up emotions pouring out at once. 

Lotor pulled his arms away from his face and raised them above his head. Keith opened his eyes to see Lotor's handsome face getting closer, and then he was being passionately kissed. Lotor shoved his tongue into Keith’s mouth and swallowed his cries. He didn’t let him come up to breathe, and Keith thought that it might be easier if he were to just suffocate and die right here. He was getting lightheaded and could feel his consciousness slipping. But then Lotor pulled away and rested his forehead on Keith’s, their breaths combining and lingering in the small space that separated them.

“I’ll take care of you,” Lotor promised, licking away the tears on the side of his face. “You will never want for anything. I’ll give you the world if you ask for it,” he licked the other side, even as the tears continued to flow. “Say you’ll be mine, Kit, say you'll start over with me,” Lotor urged, kissing his eyelids.

Keith took a shaking breath then slowly nodded his head. This was okay, right? He wouldn’t be punished for it, he could be forgiven. Shiro would understand why he did it. Wouldn’t he?

“Let me hear you say it,” Lotor said, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. “ _Keith_.” 

“I’ll be yours.”

Lotor’s- _his alpha's_ entire face lit up with a smile, and his erection inside Keith somehow grew even bigger. Lotor recaptured his lips, and Keith’s response was immediate and desperate. He wanted to forget what he had outside, _who_ he had. He wanted to forget the life he had built and the future he could have had. He wanted to forget who he was. He wanted to forget everything.

Keith moaned when Lotor started thrusting again. This time it was fast and powerful, penetrating deep into Keith. Lotor reached down and grabbed one of Keith’s legs, pulling his knee up to hook over his waist. The new position made it so that every snap of his hips directly rubbed his bumpy cock against Keith’s prostate, and he quickly became a moaning wreck. His alpha fucked into him with hard and rapid strokes, mercilessly attacking his prostate as the eggs stirred and shuffled inside him.

Lifting his arms up from his sides, Keith wrapped them around behind his alpha's back to hold him close. But Lotor was too big, too broad, and his hands kept slipping down. He unconsciously extended his claws to get a better grip, but Lotor had had them cut, so he only succeeded in raking his blunt nails down his back.

Keith could feel his alpha’s knot begin to swell. It tugged at his entrance every time it went in and out, and he didn’t think it would fit this time. Keith had taken it many times before - almost every day since he was captured, since they formed their bond - but each time, it felt like it had grown bigger than the last. Keith knew in his head that that couldn’t be true, but it was a statement to how big Lotor's knot was that he couldn’t get used to its size.

Lotor groaned and lightly pulled on Keith's bottom lip with his teeth. “I’m going to knot you. Come when I do.”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and held onto his alpha tighter, preparing himself for the knot. A second later, Lotor gently cupped his cheek, and Keith opened his eyes to look up at him. 

"Don’t be afraid. You are doing the right thing. I will treat you well," Lotor said. "Bite me. It will help release the tension," he dropped his shoulder down to Keith's mouth.

Keith looked into his alpha's sincere eyes and nodded once. He opened his mouth around Lotor’s shoulder and lightly bit down on the firm muscle. Keith pressed his teeth in harder as Lotor powerfully bucked his hips a few more times. The taste of blood hit his tongue when Lotor forced his knot inside and grinded into his most sensitive places. 

They came together, Lotor inside Keith and him on his stomach. The sensation of his alpha’s knot entering him occupied all of his senses. The additional pain and pleasure coming from his neck barely registered over the throbbing in his ass. 

Keith felt so full, the pressure of his alpha's cock and knot and cum filling him too much to bear. He could never get used to this sensation of being filled to bursting. Keith had learned that Lotor was also a hybrid, but his cum felt so potent inside him. It felt as though he would become pregnant even though he knew that it was essentially impossible for him.

When Keith had spent his last drop, his arms fell back down to the mattress and his leg over Lotor’s hip loosened its hold. He relaxed his jaw, letting go of his alpha’s shoulder. There was a deep imprint of his teeth, and he had punctured the skin in a few places. It has already stopped bleeding, but it looked like it wouldn't heal for at least a couple days. 

His alpha's hips also stuttered to a stop, finally finished releasing inside. His teeth let go of their hold on Keith’s neck and he pulled his head back. Keith stared up at his alpha's lips smiling down on him, stained red with his blood. It wasn’t the taunting smirk or smug grin that Keith had become used to. It was a genuine smile that reflected all of his alpha’s happiness and triumph. 

What had he agreed to? 

Keith’s stomach dropped, recalling the words he’d said earlier in the heat of the moment. Then he looked at Lotor with a thrilled smile on his face, and the doubts in his heart disappeared. It couldn’t have been so wrong when his alpha looked this happy. Keith decided that he wouldn’t take back his words. 

His eyes fell shut as he quietly accepted a kiss from his alpha. The heavy weight of his cock and knot inside him was comforting.

Keith thought that living like this wasn't so bad. His alpha took care of him, and he would be able to experience this pleasure every day.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Lotor pulled back when he felt Keith’s body start trembling beneath him. He looked like he was holding back more tears, and it tugged on Lotor's heartstrings to see his kitten suffering. 

"What's wrong? Why are you sad?" he asked, licking away the blood at the corner of his mouth. He let his tongue slip between Keith's parted lips and kissed him until he was gasping for breath. 

Lotor was overjoyed that Keith had finally given himself over to him, but he understood that it would take time for him to truly leave behind his past. His kitten was stubborn and had more fight in him than Lotor had expected, but it just made his victory that much sweeter. 

Keith hugged Lotor and buried his face into the hollow of his neck. He shook his head, his hair tickling Lotor’s chin. Lotor sighed. It didn’t matter if his kitten didn’t want to tell him. Lotor already had his body, and he would have his whole heart soon enough. 

“I want to forget everything,” came a muffled voice.

Pulling Keith’s arms off him, Lotor pushed himself up to sit between his legs. “Then I will help you,” he said.

Lotor reached down into the box by the side of the bed. Keith whimpered as the knot tugged at his rim, but he didn’t complain. He opened his eyes and curiously watched as Lotor pulled out a rectangular case. Lotor had planned on waiting until Keith's next heat to use it, but it seemed like his kitten needed a distraction now.

He opened the case and took out a long, thin rod. It wasn’t too wide, just enough to give Keith the sensation of being stretched, and there were several ridges spread out along the length to provide extra stimulation. With a slight curve, it would be able to reach the deepest parts inside his kitten for unmatched pleasure.

Lotor used the cum on Keith’s stomach to lube up the sound. His kitten peered down curiously and caught a glimpse of the silver rod before Lotor could hide it. His eyes widened as he stared at the hand that was holding the sound.

“What is-” Keith started in alarm.

"Don't look down. Keep your eyes on mine," Lotor commanded in his most authoritative voice, and Keith was unable to disobey him. His goal was to make his kitten forget, not to frighten him and make him cry more. 

Lotor stared deep into Keith’s teary eyes and lightly stroked his dick a few times to quell his fear. When his frightened expression began to soften with renewed arousal, he ran the cool metal of the sound along the underside of Keith's dick, from the base all the way up to the head. Without breaking eye contact, Lotor positioned the sound over the tip of his kitten's dick. He touched the end to his slit and spun it around the opening a few times. Keith shivered but he didn’t look down. 

“I’ll make it so you’re unable to think of anything but the pleasure I give you,” Lotor said, pushing in the sound up to the first ridge. 

Keith’s back arched off the bed as he cried, and his hands rushed to pull the sound out. Lotor grabbed both wrists in one hand and held them off to the side. Keith cried at being unable to move, but this kind of response only excited Lotor further. He wanted to rock his hips up further into his kitten’s wet heat - he was clenching down on his cock and knot so tightly - but Lotor knew that he would end up fucking him into the mattress. Right now, he wanted to reward his kitten by focusing exclusively on his pleasure. 

With one hand, he slowly pumped the sound up and down, letting it sink deeper each time. Keith twisted in his hold, but Lotor refused to stop until the sound smoothly slid in to the end and rested against his prostate. Once it was all in, he paused to let his kitten breathe and adjust to the feeling of having something in his urethra. Judging by his reaction, this was his first time. Lotor was thrilled to have taken another one of his firsts. 

Up until now, he hadn’t taken much of an interest in Keith’s dick. Like any alpha, Lotor preferred to play with and use his omega’s ass instead, especially since his kitten had the best reactions when he came from his having prostate stimulated. It seemed as if Keith felt the same because he never once complained, always begging Lotor to fuck his ass harder rather than to touch his dick. So other than the cock ring that he wore almost daily, Lotor typically wouldn’t bother with his kitten’s dick. 

However, today was a special day. After almost a month together, Keith had finally conceded to being his and had even told Lotor that he loved him. It was unexpected but welcome, and Lotor didn’t intend to let him take back his words.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked, watching his kitten's face twist in pleasure. Keith's’s body already knew the answer, but Lotor was going to make him repeat the words until they were ingrained in his heart as well.

Ignoring the sound for now, he gently stroked his kitten’s dick. He was using a weaker grip than usual, but Keith still writhed on the bed. It probably felt incredible being stimulated from both the inside and out. 

Keith’s mouth opened and closed but no sound came out, just quiet gasps for air like he couldn’t get enough oxygen. Lotor asked the question again in a stronger voice and tightened his grip. Keith let out a cry and his ass twitched around Lotor, but he still couldn’t answer. It was to be expected, his kitten was probably overwhelmed by all the new sensations inside his dick. Lotor decided to overwhelm him some more.

His goal was to drown Keith in pleasure until he couldn’t resist Lotor anymore, until he wouldn’t even _think_ to want to. It was a slower process than he’d anticipated and required lots of time and attention, but he finally had a breakthrough with the results, and Lotor wasn’t going to back down when he was so close to obtaining what he wanted. He had to take advantage of the current situation and make Keith fall completely into his grasp. 

Lotor gently tapped once on the end of the sound sticking out of his kitten’s dick, causing it to nudge against his prostate. Keith tried to yank his wrists out from Lotor’s grip, but his legs told a different story with how tightly they wrapped around his waist. 

“Who do you belong to?” Lotor patiently asked a third time. He used a finger to trace a line down and back up the curve of his kitten’s trembling dick. 

Keith panted for a few breaths but managed to gasp out a barely audible “You.”

“I can’t hear you,” Lotor teased, tapping on the sound again with a little more strength.

His kitten keened and he threw his head back. “YOU!” he cried out.

“That’s odd. I can't recall anyone by the name of ‘You,’” Lotor stirred the end of the sound so that it rubbed against Keith’s prostate. He loved bullying his kitten like this, and despite everything he might say, he knew that his kitten loved it too.

“ALPHA! Yours, Alpha! I’m yours!” Keith sobbed. “I belong to you, Alpha,” he turned his face to cry into the sheets. “Only you, Alpha. I’m yours… I’m yours…” he continued to mumble.

“Remember those words. I won’t let you forget them,” Lotor promised. 

Lotor was ruthless as he moved the sound around. He shallowly pumped it up and down and spun it around while it was still inside Keith’s dick. Poking and rubbing from the front, Lotor let his kitten experience the sensation of having his prostate stimulated directly. 

As Lotor pleasured Keith in new ways, his insides convulsed around his cock and knot. This time, he didn’t suppress his own urges and rocked into his kitten. He let go of Keith’s wrists and used his hand to grasp his dick and hold it steady while he continued to play with the sound. He alternated between deep thrusts and grinding against his velvety-soft walls, his inflated knot tugging at his kitten’s tight entrance every time he moved to pull back.

It seemed like Keith was at a loss with what to do with his freed hands. He looked like he wanted to tear Lotor’s hands away or make him go faster. It was probably both. In the end, he settled for clutching the sheets by his head until his knuckles turned white.

Lotor continued to mercilessly stimulate his kitten’s prostate from the front and back. Keith let out strangled moans, his small body unable to process the overload of pleasure he was being drowned in. This sweet torture was how Lotor showed his mercy. His kitten’s mind couldn’t wander back to any unpleasant thoughts if he was unable to think. He would make Keith completely forget about the life he’d had before until he willingly and gladly surrendered to Lotor’s control. 

An omega’s life truly started when they met and bonded with their alpha, and Lotor was going to give his a life of luxury and pleasure. He already owned his body - so weak to the pleasure Lotor gave him - and just earlier, his kitten had very nearly handed him his heart. Keith just needed to let go of his past that kept him tied down. Lotor estimated that it wouldn’t even take another week for him to succumb to his omegan desires. 

A wordless cry left his kitten’s lips when his orgasm finally tore through him. He came dry for a second time that night - his dick still plugged by the sound - and he promptly passed out. 

Lotor was still hard inside his ass, so he pulled out the sound and tossed it next to the egg vibrators, having no further use for it. He grabbed Keith’s slender hips and fucked into him with abandon, no longer concerning himself with his kitten's pleasure. Lotor took what he wanted, filling Keith even more with his second release. 

When he was finished, Lotor laid down, turning them onto their sides. He extended his arm under his kitten’s head as a pillow while reaching for one himself. Pulling the covers up around them, Lotor pulled Keith into his chest. They would still be connected by his knot for a while longer, but Lotor didn’t feel like waiting for it to go down so that he could pull out before going to sleep. He wanted to fall asleep with his kitten’s insides gently pulsing around him as a reminder of their new vow to each other. 

Lotor kissed the top of Keith’s head goodnight, then flicked off the lights.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Keith was back at his and Shiro’s apartment, sitting across the table from his boyfriend. The lamps around the room were dimmed, and the candles on the table cast a warm orange glow over Shiro’s face. They spoke in soft voices as they ate their dinner, just the two of them tonight. When they were finishing up dessert, Shiro told a silly joke and they laughed together, Keith adding a little comment of his own. Their laughter died down, and the atmosphere in the room turned tender as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Shiro was looking at Keith like he was responsible for hanging the moon in the sky, and Keith knew he didn’t look any less lovestruck. 

They had been dating for two years now and had known each other for many more. This quiet lull in their conversation was exactly what Keith had been waiting for. He mustered up all his courage and reached across the table to hold Shiro’s hands in his. 

“Shiro, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Keith,” Shiro squeezed Keith’s hands. 

Keith smiled and squeezed back. “I mean it. I _really_ love you, Shiro. I’m _in love_ with you. You know I’d do anything for you. You mean the world to me,” Keith tried to express how much Shiro meant to him. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time now…”

Keith stood up from his chair and went over to Shiro’s side. He leaned down for a kiss, and Shiro tilted his head up to meet him. Keith smiled as he pulled back and leaned his forehead against Shiro’s. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Shiro, you are the bravest, kindest person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You have always been patient and understanding with me, more than I deserve, and I wouldn’t be where I am today without you. I love your gentle heart and how you stand up for what you believe in,” Keith said. “And your big dick,” he jokingly added.

Keith pulled back and saw Shiro smiling up at him. He continued, “ _I love you, Shiro._ I love everything about you. Even before we started dating, I was already in love with you. I want to wake up every morning and see your face on the pillow next to mine. I want to lie in the grass beside you and watch the stars at night. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, and I'm hoping you feel the same. I know it won’t always be easy, but Shiro, if you’ll have me, I give you my word that I will do everything within my power to make you the happiest man alive,” Keith promised, getting down on one knee. 

He let go of Shiro’s hands and pulled out a ring from his pocket. It was a simple gold band with the words _As many times as it takes_ engraved on the inside. 

“Takashi Shirogane, will you marry me? Will you do me the honor of becoming my family, officially?”

Shiro beamed down at him and reached out with both hands. “Keith, I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you do,” Keith smiled fondly. 

“Keith, I-” Just before Shiro took hold of the ring, he paused. His face fell and he took back his hand.

“I can’t.”

It felt as if a bucket of ice water had been poured over Keith. He had been so sure of Shiro’s answer. 

“Wait- But Shiro… Why?” he asked, standing up. “If it’s too soon, I can wait. However much time you need until you’re ready! I’ll wait for you!”

Shiro shook his head. “You already belong to someone else,” he said, turning to the side so that he wouldn’t have to look at Keith.

Keith had no idea what Shiro was saying. There was a dull ache at the nape of his neck. 

“What are you talking about, Shiro? I’ve only ever loved you! It's always been you!” Keith tried desperately, grabbing Shiro’s shoulders to make him look at him. The ring fell to the floor with a soft clink.

Shiro turned to face Keith with a glare. “Then why did you let him claim you, Keith? _Why did you give up?_ ” he asked, the accusation turning pleading halfway.

Keith unconsciously took a step back. He had seen this look on Shiro’s face only a few times and never directed towards himself. 

“I-” but Keith couldn’t find the words to explain himself. He still didn’t understand what was happening. His neck throbbed painfully.

Shiro angrily sighed and raked his hand through his hair. “I think it’s best if we don’t see each other again. You should go back to your _alpha_. He’s waiting for you,” Shiro said, scowling at something behind Keith.

Keith looked behind him and saw Lotor leering at him with blood smeared across his lips. Lotor paused when he noticed Keith’s gaze and grinned back, baring his straight, white teeth. Keith felt something trickle down the back of his neck. He brought his hand up to see what it was and pulled it away to see bright red on his fingers. 

Everything finally clicked and reality crashed down around Keith. He quickly turned back to Shiro to tell him that it hadn't been his fault. He hadn’t wanted it, Lotor had forced himself on Keith! He had tried to fight him off!

Shiro had his back to him and was already walking away. 

"Shiro-" Keith began, taking a step to follow after him, but he was stopped by Lotor’s voice cutting in. 

“But you didn’t try to fight me," Lotor objected. "In fact, if I'm remembering correctly, it was quite the opposite.''

Images of himself clinging to Lotor, shaking his ass, and begging for his knot flashed through Keith’s mind. It wasn’t just once or twice but a countless number of times. Keith couldn’t count how many times he had come - had been _made_ to come - under Lotor’s attention. He had been fucked on his back and on his knees. He had ridden Lotor’s cock and used his mouth to suck him off. 

All of these and more played through Keith’s mind. Anyone who saw him would say that he was a willing participant in all of this, that he had been the one asking for it. And they would be right. The one truth Keith had refused to accept until now stared him straight in the face, all too apparent to deny any longer: he had enjoyed every second of his time with Lotor.

Keith shook the images out of his head and chased after Shiro. “Shiro, wait! Don’t go! Please, _I love you_!” he called after him.

He ran and ran, but he couldn’t catch up. Shiro’s back kept retreating further away, getting smaller and smaller until he reached the front door. Swinging it open, Shiro stepped out and turned back to look at Keith. His face was filled with so much heartbreak and disappointment. Keith’s steps faltered and came to a stop.

“Shiro… _Please_.”

Shiro turned his head away and closed the door.

“Come, Kit,” Lotor called. Keith looked back to see Lotor’s hand stretched out to him.

He shook his head, taking a few steps back. Lotor took a step towards him, a wide grin on his face. He had the hungry look of a predator who had cornered an elusive prey and was on the verge of finally catching it. And right now, Keith was that prey. 

Keith turned and sprinted for the door. It had seemed so far when Shiro was walking away only seconds ago, but now it was just a few strides away. Reaching the door, Keith hurriedly opened it and ran out, slamming it shut behind him. He leaned back against the door and closed his eyes as he caught his breath, only to open them to a room he had become all too familiar with.

Acxa locked the door behind him, and Keith felt the temperature slightly drop. He looked down to find himself in only a sheer red robe, and his nipples had perked from the sudden cool air. 

Keith snapped his head back up when he felt a collar close around his neck. He tried to take it off, but he couldn’t find where it locked. While Keith was struggling with the collar, Acxa attached a leash to the front and then stepped away.

A hard yank to the leash pulled Keith stumbling towards the large bed in the center of the back wall. He looked up from where he fell to find Lotor sprawled on top, casually leaning back against the headboard. He was naked and loosely holding the end of Keith’s leash in one hand.

Lotor smirked up at him, and suddenly there was a small fire burning low in his abdomen. He slowly looked Keith down and up, his dark eyes lingering on his neck and lower half. When Lotor met his eyes again, he beckoned him over with a slight tug on the leash.

Keith looked at Lotor and then behind him at the locked door. Shiro was just on the other side. He was probably waiting for Keith to run after him. Maybe he was even coming back to get Keith himself since he was taking so long to follow him out.

“He’s not coming back for you, nor is he waiting for you to go to him,” Lotor smiled.

Keith’s heart felt numb. Lotor confirmed what he had always known: Shiro had finally turned his back on him like everyone eventually did.

Lotor brought back Keith’s attention with another tug on his leash. “Come here, Kit. I’ll help you take your mind off the pain,” he offered.

Keith looked over at Lotor, effortless confidence and inviting pheromones radiating out from him. His words and his naked body were enticing, and if Shiro couldn't accept him anymore, then Keith didn't see a reason to resist the temptation. He had been discarded, and it felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. But right now, even when Keith was used and broken, Lotor wanted him. If Keith let him, maybe Lotor would be able to ease some of his suffocating grief, or at least help him to forget it.

He got up from the floor and walked the remaining distance to the bed, crawling on all fours between Lotor’s spread legs. When he stopped in front of Lotor, Keith glanced down to see his large erection only inches away. His mouth watered and he could feel his own dick start to rise.

Keith looked up at Lotor with a helpless look on his face. He wanted, _he wanted so much_ , but he didn’t know how to ask for it. Fortunately, Lotor understood what he wanted, what he _needed_ , and gestured for Keith to go ahead with a smug grin on his face.

As soon as he got Lotor’s permission, Keith reached out and grabbed his cock with both hands. He licked the precum beading at the tip, then took the shaft into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Lotor’s scent was so strong and his taste was so potent. Keith’s eyes fell shut as he sucked. Lotor was an _alpha_ and he wanted _him_.

After a few minutes of encouragingly rubbing his ears while Keith sucked him off, Lotor pulled him off his cock with a tug on his leash. Keith sat up, the taste of precum lingering on his tongue. When the alpha pointedly glanced down at Keith's straining dick, he became aware of the flood of slick dripping down his inner thighs. He was so wet and his insides were twitching with need. A whine fell from Keith's lips. He needed something inside him. Not just anything, he needed an alpha. He needed _Lotor_. 

Lotor gave him a knowing smile and pulled Keith forward by his leash so that he was straddling his hips, his ass hovering just above the alpha’s cock. Keith held onto Lotor's shoulders for balance.

“What do you want?” Lotor asked, dropping the leash and bringing his hands to Keith’s hips to hold him steady.

“I want your knot,” Keith breathed, no doubt or hesitation in his mind.

“Then take it,” the alpha purred in his ear, squeezing his hips. 

That was all the encouragement Keith needed to sink down onto the alpha's waiting cock. He moaned as he was stretched around the hard length so hot inside him. 

Somewhere behind him, Keith heard the faint sound of someone pounding on the door.

The alpha grinned, flashing his teeth, and the back of Keith’s neck throbbed. He forgot about the person at the door, his mind filled with just one thought. _He wanted to be claimed._

As soon as the thought formed in his mind, Keith was on his hands and knees with Lotor pounding into him from behind. Lotor was curled over his back, his grip on Keith’s hips bruising, and Keith could feel his hot breath on his nape. 

Keith shivered and dropped his head, baring his unmarked neck to the alpha. The collar had disappeared.

“Bite me.”

One of Lotor’s hands immediately left his hips to brush aside the hair at his nape. Keith closed his eyes as he felt Lotor’s warm tongue on his neck. He cried from the rush of pleasure when sharp teeth clamped down.

The alpha released his neck after several long seconds. Keith opened his eyes to find himself on his back and Lotor between his knees.

“You belong to me now,” his alpha grinned, lips stained red with Keith’s blood. 

Keith didn’t protest his words, there was no need to. He had no place else to go, and no one was waiting for him on the outside. Rather than suffering alone, he preferred to have someone who could help distract him from his pain. He didn’t care how, he just wanted to forget. If this was going to be the result, Keith never would have proposed. He shouldn’t have gotten close with Shiro in the first place. This was his punishment for being greedy and wanting more from someone he already didn’t deserve.

On the other side of the locked door, someone was shouting Keith's name. The voice was warm and familiar, and normally he'd recognize it anywhere. But right now, Keith's mind was occupied by the throbbing in his neck and his alpha inside him, and he couldn't focus enough to place a name or face to the voice. He only knew that it sounded desperate and panicked, and he didn't like that. Keith wanted to go comfort the person behind the door, but he couldn't find the will to leave his alpha.

Lotor powerfully thrust into him while simultaneously pulling Keith's hips back and driving into his prostate. The voice calling Keith's name was drowned out by his cry as he came, and his eyes fluttered open.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Blinking his eyes open, Lotor checked the time on his phone - it was still early compared to when he usually woke up on the weekends. It was pitch black in the room, so he turned the lights on to a low dim. When his eyes adjusted, he looked over at Keith. 

Lotor’s cock had slipped out from him sometime during the night, his knot having deflated, but his kitten was still curled up into his side. He was breathing softly, and his eyelids trembled as he dreamed. Lotor wondered what kind of dream he was seeing. He could see the red around the rim of Keith’s eyes, and his eyelashes were wet with recent tears. It looked as if he had been crying in his sleep again. Lotor used his thumb to wipe away another tear gathering at the corner of his eye before it could fall.

He sat up, the covers pulling down Keith’s body to lay across his waist. His kitten looked absolutely debauched with all the dark bites and bruises on his slender pale body now exposed. It looked as if Lotor had mercilessly stripped away the innocence and purity of his small kitten. Even though that was the furthest thing from the truth and Keith had begged for nearly every second of it and then some, it still gave Lotor the feeling of a criminal who had defiled an innocent kitten. He felt excited by the thought. If that was the case, then Lotor would use any means possible to drag Keith deeper into his clutches so that he could never leave his side. Well, he had planned on doing that anyway. 

Lotor stood up to go use the bathroom and take a shower. After he had toweled off and dried his hair, he pulled it up into a loose bun at the top of his head and went back to the bedroom. 

Keith was still sleep on the bed - he had turned over onto his back - and the blanket had slipped further down to reveal the faint shadows of his v-line. Lotor licked his lips and pulled the covers off completely. 

It was rare for his kitten to still be sleeping so long after Lotor had awaken. He must have really been affected by the flood of his emotions last night. Lotor decided that to take advantage of the rare situation. 

He liked to pamper Keith’s body while he was sleeping - although the opportunity to do so didn’t present itself often - because his kitten didn’t try to hold in his reactions. Recently however, his training had begun to show some results and that had started to change. 

In reality, his kitten’s body was very honest, so it must have been difficult for him to always try to restrain himself. Keith was learning to let out his voice, and Lotor found that he loved the sound of his cry the most.

On rare occasions, his kitten would take the initiative to invite him to sleep together, even preparing himself of his own will before laying out on the bed like a feast to be devoured, and in which case, Lotor would readily indulge him. 

Picking out a toy from the box he’d left by the side of the bed last night, Lotor sat between Keith’s legs. He pulled one slender leg up to rest on his shoulder and kissed his calf before inserting two fingers into his kitten’s tight heat. It was a wonder how he could feel as tight as the first night even just several hours after being fucked and knotted. Lotor didn’t need further proof that Keith was the perfect match for him when their bodies were so compatible.

He rubbed his kitten’s soft walls and spread his fingers. Lotor could feel the remnants of last night that had yet to leak out. Crooking his fingers upward and placing his thumb on Keith’s taint, Lotor slightly pinched the skin, putting pressure on it from the inside and out as he massaged the area between his fingers. Keith’s breathing picked up and his dick twitched with the first hints of arousal. Lotor continued stroking his kitten’s insides and taint until his dick became hard. 

When Keith’s dick was curved up toward the ceiling, Lotor pulled his fingers, sticky with cum and slick, out of his ass and lightly rubbed them on his kitten’s lips. Keith opened his mouth automatically and took in his fingers, using his tongue to lick them clean like Lotor’s cum was a drug he had become addicted to. And it could be argued that it was.

An alpha’s cum gave omegas a high with similar effects to drugs and also doubled as an aphrodisiac. It had a greater addictive potency than hard drugs, which was why it was virtually impossible for omegas to leave the first alpha they mated with whether they were bonded or not, although it was rare for an alpha and omega to mate without forming a bond. Even a single taste or getting their insides filled just once was enough for an omega to become dependent on an alpha. 

And Keith had swallowed his cum and taken his knot many, _many_ times. 

Lotor quietly groaned at the lewd scene. Keith didn’t know what kind of power he held over Lotor, and that was probably for the best. Lotor had only had him for a few weeks, but he would raze entire cities to the ground if anyone tried to take his kitten from him. Those weren’t just empty threats, either. He had the power and influence to do it.

Fortunately, Lotor would never have to resort to that because Keith would always either be by his side or in a place where he could keep a close eye on him. Lotor wasn’t going to let him wander about on his own. Regardless of their bond, his kitten’s body was too erotic and his pheromones too arousing for alphas and humans alike. It was too dangerous to let him roam around where Lotor couldn’t control his interactions with others.

Pulling his fingers out of his kitten’s mouth, Lotor brought both hands to Keith’s chest where he rubbed over his nipples with his thumbs. He pinched and pulled and twisted until they became hard and taut and turned an angry red. When they protruded from his chest like two ripe cherries waiting to be picked, Lotor simultaneously flicked them both and listened to his kitten’s soft cry that morphed into a moan.

He leaned down to lick the bruise that had formed on Keith’s neck where he’d bitten over the scent glands the night before and inhaled the release of pheromones. Lotor slowly travelled downward, licking and nipping at his kitten’s chest and stomach along the way while he continued to tease his nipples with his hands. Reaching his kitten’s straining dick, he swiped at the precum beading at the tip with his tongue, then sat back on his heels. 

Lotor grabbed the toy he'd chosen earlier, a prostate massager, and inserted it into Keith’s ass. The design was simple, if a little thicker than average, and it had several features, including three strengths of vibration in the shaft and external portion, which was long enough to stimulate both the taint and balls. The shaft could also move in a wave-like motion at three different speeds for additional stimulation.

For a while, Lotor was content to just move the massager around with his hand, manually stimulating his kitten’s prostate. Keith’s reactions were as adorable as ever, soft pants and quiet mewls, and Lotor soon became curious to see how far he could take this without his kitten waking up.

Releasing the massager, Lotor grabbed the remote. He turned the vibration and wave-motion on low, then set about preparing for the day, leaving Keith alone on the bed. Opening the door to the hall, he found several energy drinks, granola bars, and a plate of fruits. He would have to thank Axca for them later. Lotor picked up two energy drinks and popped a strawberry into his mouth, then went back into the room. He would come back for the rest later. 

Lotor looked over at his kitten. Nothing had really changed other than the amount of precum leaking from his tip and a faint blush that was barely visible in the dim lighting. Lotor switched both settings to medium and walked over to the closet.

He could hear the difference right away. His kitten’s breathing hitched, and there was a marked increase in the volume of his moans. They became more wanton and breathless, like he couldn’t breathe in enough air before the next wave of pleasure hit. It sounded like Keith could have woken up, but when Lotor glanced over, his eyes were still closed. 

Lotor entered the closet, scanning over the different toys and props inside. Most of the more moderate toys were back in the box by the bed, as was his kitten’s favorite cock ring, so he only grabbed some silk ropes and headed back. He would wait a little longer before he used the more _unique_ props. Today, Lotor was going to make Keith repeat his words from last night until he believed them himself. 

Coming back to the bed, Lotor dropped the rope into the box and set one of the energy drinks on the nightstand for his kitten, drinking the other. He increased the settings on the prostate massager to high and just watched.

Keith’s back slightly arched off the bed and a loud whine left his parted lips. His legs began to shake and he started humping his hips up into the air, trying to get the massager to penetrate deeper when he fell back down on it. 

Lotor was pleased. Even in his sleep, his kitten knew better than to touch himself. His hands kept clenching and unclenching beside him, and he was only trying to come from his ass. It looked like he was making good progress on his training.

Before long, there was a change in the pitch of Keith's moans, and Lotor could tell that he was close to coming. He was pleasantly surprised that his kitten could sleep through all this; it opened up a new world of possibilities for his training. 

Sitting on the side of the bed, Lotor just observed his kitten before him. He caressed Keith’s neck with one hand, lightly scratching his nails over the mark of their bond on the nape of his neck while his other hand fidgeted with one of his pert, pink nipples. His kitten turned his head toward Lotor and nuzzled his cheek against his arm. 

Lotor mentally slapped himself in the face. How could he have forgotten? Omegas thrived on praise and affection, and it was the easiest approach to get one to lower their guard. Because they were of a similar standing to prey animals within the social hierarchy, omegas tended to keep very high walls to protect themselves in, and his kitten’s walls were especially high. Compliments fed their desire to be doted on and cuddling provided them with a sense of safety, both of which Lotor’s interactions with Keith had been greatly lacking. 

He sighed. Rather than drawing his kitten out, Lotor had barged through his defenses and was fighting to drag him out by his tail. He had been making things more difficult for himself than he needed to. Lotor brought a hand up to his kitten’s ears and gently pet him. Keith’s response to the touch was immediate, and he pushed his head into Lotor’s palm. 

“Good boy,” Lotor praised. “You’re such a good omega. So good for me.” 

His kitten purred, and Lotor was pleased by his unconscious reaction. Keith could hear him. 

“You’re so perfect, made just for me. I won’t hand you over to anyone. I’ll have you begging for my knot every day, and there won’t be a day that goes by where I don’t fill your tight ass with enough cum to get you pregnant with my litter.” Lotor knew that the possibility of that occurring was slim, but like any omega, his kitten seemed thrilled at the prospect and mewled his assent.

Suddenly, Keith grabbed his forearm, and Lotor stopped rubbing his ears, thinking he’d finally woken up. But his eyelids were still closed over his beautiful eyes. Just as Lotor was wondering what his kitten was up to, he heard a quiet whisper.

“Bite me.” Keith turned his head away, exposing his already marked-up neck.

Lotor froze. Keith had to have been talking to him. It wasn’t so shocking that his kitten would be dreaming of Lotor - he was his whole world now. But he was telling the Lotor in his dream to bite him. It had to be him; his previous owner was only human. His kitten wouldn’t be telling some human to bite him, to _claim him_. 

Coming to the obvious conclusion that Keith was asking for him, Lotor leaned down and licked his bared neck. If this was what his kitten wanted, Lotor wasn’t going to deny him. He bit down hard enough to draw blood, eliciting a soft cry. When he pulled away, Keith still hadn't awoken.

Lotor didn’t have the patience to wait for him to wake up any longer. Keith’s body was too erotic and inviting for his own good, and Lotor just couldn’t leave him alone. His neglected cock was already hard and aching - it had been for a while - yet he’d held back his instincts. It said something of his self-control that he’d resisted from thrusting into his kitten so long. 

Sitting between his kitten’s legs, Lotor wriggled the massager around inside. Keith’s loud moan and twitching dick was proof that he was close, but it probably wasn’t enough anymore. Perhaps his body had already learned not to come without Lotor’s permission. He smiled. His kitten was a fast learner.

Lotor pushed the massager in as far as it could reach, then pulled it out with a pop. Keith’s legs still trembled, and he continued to weakly hump his hips as if he didn’t notice that the toy had disappeared. His entrance wasn’t quite gaping, but it quivered and contracted like it needed something to clench down on. Lotor would give him just that.

Running his hands down Keith’s sides until they rested at his hips, he spoke, “Come when I enter.”

He tightened his fingers and thrust forward, penetrating deep into his kitten until he was buried in his tight heat. Keith clenched down around him, releasing onto his stomach with a cry. 

Lotor groaned. His kitten was so hot and wet, it felt as if his cock was melting inside him. He couldn’t see himself ever tiring of this feeling. Lotor drove in and out of Keith as he rode out his orgasm. He realized he had forgotten to take the eggs out last night, but the extra vibration only added to his pleasure. 

When Keith finally came down from his orgasm, his pretty, little eyes fluttered open.

“Alpha…?” Keith mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep and confusion. He blinked up at Lotor, looking dazed and disoriented.

Lotor didn’t know how he had been so lucky to find such an adorable omega. He surged down and captured Keith’s lips, barely letting him take in a breath before he sealed his mouth with his own. His kitten responded automatically, parting his soft lips without needing any prompting. 

After a long minute of Lotor hungrily kissing Keith and his kitten sluggishly trying to keep up, he broke them apart, flipping them over so that Keith was lying on top. Lotor rocked his hips up as his hands guided his kitten’s ass to move up and down his cock. Keith hugged him tightly around his neck, drowsily moaning as Lotor bucked up into him. 

“Stay with me,” Keith panted, squeezing Lotor’s neck. “Please… Don’t leave me, too.”

What kind of dream had his kitten seen? It would take more than an army to pry him from Keith. Lotor had no plans of letting him go, even if he wanted to leave.

“Don’t worry, Kit. I’m here,” Lotor reassured, massaging his ass in a comforting gesture. “I won’t ever leave you.”

Keith let out a relieved sigh and a purr rumbled through his chest. “It’s a promise. You can’t change your mind,” he said, closing his eyes again.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Lotor smiled, giving a particularly hard thrust that made his kitten keen.

If Keith had been dreaming about him and this was his reaction immediately upon waking, then there was a high probability that his kitten already acknowledged him as his alpha. He was no doubt just too stubborn and willful to admit it. And if that wasn’t the case, well, it was only a matter of time before Keith accepted him. Less than a month had passed since they became mates, and his kitten already couldn’t resist Lotor’s persuasion, though he didn’t put up much of a fight even in the beginning.

Lotor continued to lazily thrust up, pulling Keith’s ass down to meet his hips. After he was knotted, his kitten would fully wake and Lotor could continue training his body to respond to his commands. But for the moment, he would take this time to enjoy leisurely fucking into his kitten and being clung to like he was his lifeline, which in a sense, he was. 

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Shiro fell into the seat behind him. This couldn’t be true. The best private investigator in the area and one of the top in the country was telling him that Keith couldn’t be found.

“I’m sorry, Shiro. There’s nothing more I can do with the limited amount of information we have to go off,” Coran said. 

He had been Allura’s mentor before he left the police force, and Shiro had hired him after Allura was forced by her higher-ups to give up on the search for Keith, stating that it was a “waste of resources on a lost cause.” That had made Shiro furious when he’d heard it. Keith was not a “lost cause.” Shiro wouldn’t let him be. 

“It’s been a month and nothing new has turned up. Any possible leads with Keith’s coworkers or acquaintances were all dead ends. At this point, I’m starting to consider that he was random victim with no prior connection to the abductor,” Coran continued.

Shiro stopped listening. Coran couldn’t find Keith. No one could figure out where he was or who had abducted him. They didn’t know what had happened to him or if he was even still alive. At least the police hadn’t found his body yet, though that thought brought little comfort.

“Shiro? Did you hear me?” Coran put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back from his thoughts.

“What?” Shiro snapped, more angrily than he’d meant to. But he couldn’t really be blamed. He had just been told that his friend, his partner, his _soulmate_ , had been abducted and couldn’t be found.

“I’m terminating the investigation. With no new leads or information, the investigation has stalled and there’s nothing more I can do. I will give you all the information I’ve collected if you wanted to try and take this somewhere else. It isn’t much and I’m afraid anyone else you ask will tell you the same thing. For now, it’s probably best if you’re prepared for the worst,” Coran advised.

Shiro’s heart sank. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Prepared for the worst? What was that? Keith being abducted was already terrible enough. His death? Did Coran think Keith was dead? No, that couldn’t be true.

Shiro stood abruptly and walked out the door. He couldn’t stay there any longer. Coran called after him but Shiro had stopped listening. Keith was gone and he was being told to just give up on ever finding him. 

Stepping out into the rain, he wandered around aimlessly through streets he didn’t recognize. He trudged through the crowds, his clothes getting soaked through as he was bumped and jostled by the people around him. Everyone was looking down at their phones or laughing with the person next to them. Nobody was paying attention to their surroundings. If another person was abducted right now, no one would even notice.

Shiro yelled and slammed his fist into the wall beside him. He drew several surprised glances from people nearby, but they soon went back to their phones after realizing his outburst was over.

His knuckles hurt and he could feel blood trickle down his fingers, but Shiro couldn’t find it in himself to care. His small pain was nothing compared to what Keith was going through. Shiro refused to believe that Keith was dead, but if he was still alive, who knew what horrors he was facing.

Shiro looked up to find himself standing in front of the window of an electronics store. In the display was a large flatscreen tv playing the news. The hosts were discussing how Galra had donated a large sum of money to Marmora, a relatively new non-profit organization that worked to protect omegas and fight for their equality, the first of its kind.

Galra. The company sounded familiar. Keith always went to their stores when his heat was approaching because they were the only company that made and sold products that catered to omegas’ needs.

Shiro paused. What if that was the reason Keith had been abducted? It wasn’t someone with a grudge or a random abduction, but because he was an _omega_. 

Shiro had asked Keith about it before, if he had ever met any alphas. Keith said that he had, but it had been only once when he was still a kid before his heats began. However, alphas were almost as rare as omegas, and he hadn’t encountered any since. 

But what if an alpha had seen Keith walking on the street and just taken him? Was that something that happened? Keith was only a hybrid, but he was still an omega, and despite his lack of a tail, his ears made him easily identifiable. Was the world actually more dangerous for Keith than he’d known? 

Shiro knew that it wasn’t necessary for alphas and omegas to be with one another, but in all the stories of demi-humans that he’d read, they always mentioned an irresistible pull between destined mates. 

When he was younger, Shiro had thought the idea of having a lover destined for him by some higher power was romantic. As he got older, he learned that those stories didn’t apply to average humans like him and became disillusioned. Then he fell in love with Keith and became terrified by the possibility that they could be true, that there might be someone out there that was perfect for Keith and that Shiro wasn’t him.

Shiro had confided his doubts to Keith once, but he had confidently reassured him that those were just the stories of strangers and told him to not take them too seriously. He was only a hybrid, so he wouldn’t be affected by such things, if they were even real in the first place. Shiro had been relieved at the time, but a sliver of uncertainty had still remained. And now that doubt was at the forefront of Shiro’s mind. 

How could Keith know whether he would be affected or not if he had only met an alpha once, and before his heats even started? He had heats that were stronger and more frequent than a full omega. What if this connection to an alpha was similar and he couldn’t escape it? 

At the time, Shiro had let go of his worries. But now, the more he thought about it, the more he became convinced that Keith had been abducted because he was an omega. It would explain why Coran couldn’t find out any information from Keith’s acquaintances - they were all human. An alpha must have come across Keith and abducted him. Shiro was sure of it. 

He looked at the tv screen again. They were interviewing the CEO of Galra now, a man who was apparently a hybrid alpha, though he didn’t look it. He was well-spoken and amicable with the hosts. And he was _huge_. From the way he dwarfed the two female hosts, who had begun fawning over him, Shiro estimated that he was at least over half a head taller than him. If this was what a half-alpha looked like, he didn’t want to even imagine the size of a full alpha. 

Turning away, Shiro headed back in the direction of his and Keith’s apartment. He had gone to Allura and the police and even hired one of the country’s best private investigators, but none of them could find Keith. Their field of vision was too narrow. Maybe Galra or that new non-profit Marmora would be able to help him. They specialized in protecting omegas, and Shiro was positive that that was the reason Keith had been abducted. 

“Hold on a little longer, Keith, I’m coming,” Shiro vowed. He wouldn’t give up. He was going to get Keith back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to get this done by last Friday, but this is a lot longer than Capture so that obviously didn't happen. My tentative goal for future parts is to get them up within 2 months of posting a new part, but there's no guarantee that'll happen.
> 
> Also, please let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them. It took a long time editing this cause I wanted it to be perfect, but I'm sure there are still going to be some mistakes I missed.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this! Kudos are always appreciated but comments are what keep me motivated to write more >‿<


End file.
